Indebido uso de las Frutas
by Lenayuri
Summary: Draco se da cuenta de que Potter es un cerdo a la hora de comer su desayuno, pero dentro de su horrenda forma de alimentarse, existe algo que le pica la curiosidad... y le excita. Drarry. ¿existe un Rating M-?


**=DISCLAIMER=**

Ni Draco ni Harry, ni su mundo me pertenecen. Dicen que son de una británica rubia.

No gano nada haciendo esto. Sólo la idea es mía.

* * *

**=DEDICATORIA=**

**Nienna y Jo-Chan**, porque Uds. son la culpables de la imagen mental del plátano en la boca que tengo en la mente... eso sonó más grotesco de lo que pretendía. Tehehe~

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIA=**

Imágenes algo perturbadoras para la mente del lector.

Uso **indebido** de plátanos/bananas y demás frutas.

No volverán a ver a la fruta igual, en serio.

Semi AU -digo, omitamos partes del libro, son chicos normales, bueno, magos normales, estudiando y tal.

Transcurre en el 5to año. Donde todos son prefectos menos Harry.

* * *

**Indebido uso de las Frutas**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

1312 palabras

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Draco Malfoy es un sangrepura de renombre, por lo tanto, cada cosa que hace o deja de hacer siempre es con toda la elegancia que su apellido demanda. Así sea domingo, él sigue un estricto régimen -y ritual- desde que se levanta de la cama hasta que se vuelve a acostar a descansar.

Parte de éste ritual, lo realiza en el Gran Comedor. Al encaminarse hacia dicho lugar, siempre lo hace con su porte altivo, orgulloso y elegante. Nunca deja que nada distorsione su gracia natural. Claro que hay _cierto_ Gryffindor que hace que su tarea sea sumamente difícil.

Harry Potter era el típico león que nunca pensaba antes de actuar. Era imprudente y siempre se estaba metiendo en problemas junto con su panda de amigos. Pero esa mañana, gracias a Merlín, no se había topado con la maraña de cabello que era el otro. Sonrió altanero. Seguramente se había quedado durmiendo y se le haría tarde. Mejor para él.

Al sentarse en su lugar designado en la mesa de las serpientes -entre sus _guardaespaldas_, Crab y Goyle, frente a Zabini y Pansy- pudo notar que en la mesa de los leones el chico dorado ya estaba sentado. Lástima, le hubiese gustado verlo entrando corriendo al Salón o siendo regañado por correr en los pasillos o merodear a deshoras. Draco se sirvió un poco de cereal y algo de fruta -esa mañana había fresas- y comenzó a comer.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar que algunos de sus compañeros de casa cuchicheaban sobre algo, comentaban y se sonrojaban. ¡Qué estupidez! Un Slytherin jamás se comporta como un Hufflepuff en primavera. Dispuesto a lanzarles un _Insonorus_ y probablemente un _Stupeffy _si no dejaban de hacer ruido, giró su cabeza para lanzarles una mirada de advertencia. Ante su helada mirada, volvieron a su desayuno. Draco frunció el ceño y se dispuso a seguir con su desayuno cuando fijó su vista en la mesa de los estúpidos Gryffindor.

La causa del furor entre la mayoría de los estudiantes era que, justamente, la manera en la que el idiota cuatro ojos estaba comiéndose sus fresas. No era delicado ni mucho menos femenino, no las tomaba con la punta de sus dedos o algo así, pero el verlo con trozos de fresa en su labio y restos de chocolate también, les hacía imaginar mil formas de _limpiarlo_. Pero el idiota no paró ahí, porque la próxima fresa que se comió, estaba llena de crema batida. _Estúpido Gryffindor con su estúpida manera sensual y caótica de comer fresas_. Draco decidió ignorarlo y prosiguió con su ritual del día. Draco esperaba que aquel espectáculo sólo sucediera una vez en todo lo que quedaba del año escolar.

Para su desgracia, no fue así. Cada _estúpida_ mañana, en cada _maldito_ desayuno había una fruta diferente y el _idiota_ Gryffindor -podía casi jurarlo por su apellido, Potter lo hacía a propósito- siempre se comía la fruta de una forma desastrosa, dejando pedacitos de éstas en su boca, sus mejillas, quitándoselas con la lengua. _Imbécil_.

Y Draco podía sentir la mirada lasciva del de ojos verdes hacia él cuando lo hacía. Y el orgullo -y ego- del rubio no podía -no debía- ser burlado así, así que cada desayuno era una lucha por ver quien incitaba más al comer una fruta.

Hasta que llegó _eso_ a la mesa.

Plátanos.

De todas las frutas, los plátanos definitivamente _no_ eran del agrado del heredero Malfoy. Eran... simplemente... imposibles de que se los comiera. Suspiró y alzó la cabeza hasta encontrarse con Potter. Él tampoco comía su fruta y eso picó la curiosidad del Slytherin.

Harry sacó un trozo de papel, escribió algo y lo mandó volando con un movimiento de varita hasta la mesa de Draco.

_Séptimo piso. 8pm. No faltes._

_H.P._

Simple, llana y con muchos significados de por medio.

Draco, usando su insignia de prefecto, no tuvo problemas con llegar a la hora y sitio indicados. No que le interesara mucho estar a tiempo. Pero le intrigaba lo que el otro iba a decirle.

Pasaron tres minutos y Draco ya estaba desesperado. Potter no llegaba y él se sentía ridículo esperando en un pasillo desolado.

-Hola Malfoy- susurraron en su oído y rápidamente apuntó con su varita a... nadie. Frunció el ceño.

-¡Quién es!- reclamó, y la cabeza de Potter apareció de repente, seguido de su cuerpo.

-Tsk... Malfoy, tranquilo, nadie va a comerte.- _aún_- fue la palabra que Draco creyó que el otro había omitido. Probablemente era solo su imaginación.

-Bien. Para qué me citaste.- demandó respuesta, porque nunca iba a admitir en voz alta que tenía curiosidad. ¿Por qué un Gryffindor le citaría a él en un sitio así?

-Paciencia.- el muy cínico sonrió socarronamente -sígueme- y caminó hacia un pasillo, igualmente desolado.

No caminaron mucho, llegando hasta lo que parecía ser una gran pared sin nada que ver. Malfoy bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien Potter, sé que tu inteligencia es nula, pero si no te has dado cuenta, _ahí_ no hay nada.- comenzaba a dar media vuelta para irse a las mazmorras cuando el moreno le detuvo del brazo. Se miraron fijamente, uno con el ceño fruncido y el otro con carita de yo-yo-fui. Cuando Potter creyó que Malfoy no se iría, comenzó a caminar frente aquel gran muro de piedra. Dos, tres veces y una puerta apareció.

Un Malfoy jamas se sorprendía en público, pero por dentro ya tenía mil y un preguntas -era un adolescente con curiosidad, era todo. Potter le indicó con la mano que lo siguiera y así lo hizo, aún sin saber qué esperaba, aún contra todo lo que un Slytherin debía y no hacer.

Detrás de la puerta, había una elegante habitación. Cada detalle le hacía sentirse como si estuviese en alguno de los salones de Malfoy Manor, tan pulcro y solemne.

-Escúpelo, Potter. Qué hacemos aquí.- Harry no dijo nada pero comenzó a pasearse frente a Draco, con su mano en su barbilla y un raro brillo en su mirada esmeralda.

-Te descubrí, Malfoy.- Draco frunció el ceño aún más -he notado que me sigues con la mirada, pero tú no te das cuenta. Y no es sólo en el Gran Comedor, también es en clase de Pociones o en los partidos de Quidditch.- Malfoy se tensó ligeramente, casi imperceptible. Era estúpido lo que estaba diciéndole el otro, de haberlo seguido con la mirada, él se hubiese dado cuenta. Antes de poder replicarle y lanzarle unos buenos hechizos, prosiguió -¿y sabes cómo me di cuenta?- Draco lo sintió detrás suyo, pero no se movió, no expresó nada en su rostro -Porque yo también te he observado- susurró en su oído y Malfoy sintió como si le hubiesen lanzado un _Locomotor Wibbly_, volviendo sus piernas gelatina. _Maldito Potter._

No supieron cómo, no supieron la razón, pero unos segundos después, ambos rivales de casa ya se estaban comiendo a besos. Besos hambrientos, calientes y con demasiados sonidos obscenos. _Benditas hormonas_.

Y una cosa llevó a otra y a otra, hasta que ambos estaban desnudos y frotándose con desesperación en medio de la cama proporcionada por la _Sala de los Menesteres_. Mordidas, besos, arañazos y succiones estaban a la orden del día, pero no terminó ahí. El Gryffindor destapó una bandeja con diferentes frutas y varias otras cosas que, aparentemente, habían sido cada uno de los desayunos-retadores que ambos habían tenido desde hace semanas. _Estúpido Gryffindor, aparentemente ya iba preparado_. Sonrieron con picardía y se deleitaron con los sabores combinados en sus cuerpos ardientes.

Esa noche fue la primera de muchas más en aquella Sala, donde encontraron todos y cada uno de los beneficios de _comer_ de _esa_ forma las diferentes frutillas que Potter llevaba a escondidas desde las cocinas.

Y Draco descubrió que el _plátano_ podía ser _muy delicioso_, siempre y cuando fuese Potter el que se lo proporcionara de _aquella_ sensual manera.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas**

No me maten... Nienna y Jo-Chan tienen la culpa... eso o mi mente fue muy perversa al escribir esto.

Mi segundo Draco&Harry (aunque no hay un activo definido, ambos pueden serlo) y creo que ya voy mejorando.

**¿Review?**


End file.
